This disclosure relates to a display device and can be applied to a display device having an in-cell touch panel, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-152291 (Patent Literature 1) discloses the following.
In a liquid crystal display device having an in-cell touch. panel, a bock-side transparent conductive film on the second substrate (color filter substrate), formed by a transparent conductive film such as an ITO film, is divided into strips to form detection electrodes of the touch panel, and a counter substrate formed inside the first substrate (TFT substrate) is divided into strips, i.e., a plurality of blocks to be used also as scanning electrodes of the touch panel. In this manner, a touch panel substrate is omitted.